Pandaman
Pandaman è un personaggio-scherzo creato dall'autore, Eiichiro Oda. È, per ora, il più famoso dei personaggi-scherzo di Oda, essendo apparso, ma nascosto, in molti capitoli, episodi, e film di One Piece. È anche un personaggio utilizzabile in One Piece: Grand Battle 2 per la Playstation. Nel quarto sondaggio fatto in Giappone, Pandaman si è classificato al trentanovesimo posto tra i personaggi più amati di One Piece. Aspetto L'aspetto di Pandaman è quello di una persona muscolosa con la faccia di un panda, sulla cui fronte c'è la scritta "panda". Se si tratti della sua vera faccia o di una maschera non ci è dato saperlo. Le sue braccia sono nere, con tatuaggi raffiguranti bambù. Sul petto ci sono altri due tatuaggi raffiguranti due cuori. Nel manga il suo aspetto varia leggermente tra una scena e l'altra. In una scena le sue braccia non sono nere e non ha nessun tatuaggio. Questo accade perchè per favorire la sua mimetizzazione a volte il suo corpo deve essere disegnato con meno dettagli. L'unica cosa a non cambiare mai è la sua faccia da panda. Lungo la storia appare in mezzo alla folla o sullo sfondo, sempre e ovunque. Può sembrare un cittadino, un pirata, un agente del Governo mondiale e molte altre cose. Appare anche durante i flashback. A volte appare anche Tomato Gang, un riscossore di debiti che si è messo sulle tracce di Pandaman per recuperare i soldi che Pandaman possiede ma che non sono suoi. Ecco perchè a volte Pandaman sembra scappare da qualcuno, certe volte. Le apparizioni di Pandaman non riguardano solamente lui ma anche il suo nome. Nella prima vignetta a pagina 144 del volume 22, sul Poigne griffe di Alabasta, c'è il suo nome scritto in giapponese. Pandaman appare anche in One Piece Grand Battle! sbucando o nascondendosi sullo sfondo. In certi casi può apparire in più di un posto. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, appare in diversi punti, spesso in una divertente situazione precaria. Pandaman appare anche nella prima sigla, "We Are", come una delle persone che attacca Zoro e nella quarta sigla, "Bon Voyage", mentre viene pescato da Usopp in una scena in cui la ciurma di Cappello di paglia è sulla Going Merry. Storia Pandaman è stato creato da Oda per una gara di disegno di personaggi chiamata "New Super Human Contest". Questo concorso permetteva agli artisti di presentare personaggi da essere inclusi nel manga e anime "Kinnikuman". Il 16 dicembre 1998 il fumetto in cui questi disegni furono presentati, "Kinnikuman 77 no Nazo", arrivò nelle edicole e Pandaman fu classificato come dodicesimo personaggio. Quando Oda cominciò One Piece decise di inserirvi anche Pandaman come personaggio nascosto assieme a qualche informazione su di lui. Secondo Oda, Pandaman è un uomo di età sconosciuta proveniente dal Tibet a conoscenza di alcune tecniche mortali: S.P.D., "Colpo delle foglie di bambù", e "Colpo mortale del panda gigante". Era stato abbandonato in un cesto di bambù nell'infanzia e cresciuto dai panda giganti. Pandaman tendeva spesso a dire di aver conosciuto Kaguyahime. Comunque siccome non gli credeva nessuno, veniva spesso preso in giro. Da quel momento, Pandaman si decise a diventare un grande supereroe. A quanto pare ad un certo punti, Pandaman diventò molto ricco e visse su un'isola finchè non si mise nei pasticci. Pandaman sembrava dovere molti soldi a qualcuno. Per questo un esattore, Tomato Gang, è stato mandato alla ricerca di Pandaman per riscuotere il suo debito. Tomato Gang ha assoldato anche il nemico di Pandaman Unforgivable Mask per catturarlo. Pandaman appare per la prima volta nel capitolo in cui Gin si presenta al Baratie. Viene poi presentato ufficialmente da Oda in una delle SBS del volume successivo. Nell'anime, Pandaman fa la sua prima apparizione in un episodio all'inizio della saga del capitano Kuro. Dalla sua prima apparizione è poi apparso in ogni saga, con l'eccezione della saga di Amazon Lily, dove Pandawoman ha preso il suo posto a causa delle leggi che vigono su quell'isola. Oda ha confermato che Pandaman è innamorato di Pandawoman, ma non è dato sapere se questo amore sia ricambiato. Episodio speciale Pandaman è apparso il più delle volte come un personaggio nascosto che sembra non notare nessuno, e le cui azioni sembrano non influenzare apparentemente la storia. In realtà in un episodio dell'anime non solo i protagonisti si accorgono di lui ma addirittura finisce al centro dell'attenzione. Nella speciale ambientazione in un universo alternativo simile al Giappone feudale, Pandaman doveva una grande somma di denaro a Bagy e alla sua gang. Per questo loro lo stavano cercando dappertutto. Questo girovagare li portò alla casa di Rika dove Pandaman stava con Rika e la madre. A causa del soprannome con cui tutti in città lo chiamavano, "tot-san", che in giapponese significa padre, Bagy e i suoi uomini pensarono che Rika fosse sua figlia. Dopo che gli uomini di Bagy vennero sconfitti dal detective Rufy, Bagy tramò di vendere Rika per saldare i debiti di Pandaman e per vendicarsi di Rufy con l'aiuto del corrotto mr. 3. Solo con l'intervento di Bibi e di Pandaman stesso il piano di Buggy e di mr. 3 fallì. Più tardi, Pandaman interagisce con il resto dei personaggi principali nel ristorante di Nami, festeggiando il Natale. Esempi di Pandaman File:120px-KuroPandaman.jpg|Pandaman amongst Kuro's crew in episode 16 File:Cross_Panda.jpg|Pandaman in Cross Epoch File:120px-Pandaman_wanted.png|Pandaman's bounty poster from the 9th One Piece Movie File:Pandaman in episode 195.jpg|Pandaman amongst some Skypieans File:Pandaman Bon Voyage.png|Usopp fishing up Pandaman in the 4th opening Bon Voyage File:Pandamantenryuubito.jpg|A very hidden Pandaman in the Human Auctioning House (he's located in the bottom-right corner) File:Pandaman Thriller Bark.jpg|Pandaman in Thriller Bark Influenze di manga e anime Tenendo a mente che Oda ha creato Pandaman per un concorso riguardante nuovi personaggi per wrestler, l'aspetto di Pandaman è basato su un tema di wrestling. Questo concetto consiste di un costume colorato a tema e a volte di una maschera. In questo caso il tema è quello di un panda. Questo tema è apparentemente condiviso con un altro personaggio di One Piece, Jesus Burgess. Le due idee assieme, di un wrestler e del tema di un panda, sono condivise con un altro personaggio, Spandam, la cui maschera, che copre il viso che ricorda un panda, ricorda a sua volta quella di un wrestler. La persona che Pandaman continua a dire di aver visto anche se nessuno gli crede, Kaguyahime, è un personaggio di una famosa fiaba giapponese. Secondo la storia Kaguyahime sarebbe una principessa venuta dalla luna trovata in una canna di bambù da un tagliatore di canne, dopo che egli aveva reciso la canna, e che successivamente era stata adottata e cresciuta dal tagliatore e da sua moglie. Alcune parti dell'aspetto e del carattere di Pandaman possono apparire simili a parti della storia in un modo o nell'altro. Trivia *La sua natura è simile a quella del protagonista dei libri per bambini "Dov'è Wally?".